Different
by Layyli
Summary: Even after all that happened. Clare told K.C. it wouldn't be any different. Things weren't gonna change. That's what they all say. But maybe he's wrong and she won't treat him like some sort of criminal. Spoilers for Touch of Gray. K.C.xClare


I'm so currently obsessed with Clare and K.C. right now! I wish there would be more story lines about them this season. They remind me a lot of JT and Liberty.

Disclaimer- I do in no way own Degrassi: The Next Generation or any of the characters

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Here they were. In Mr. Simpson's class room just staring at each other, pretending to be working on the class project.

All the stuff that had recently happened, all the crap with Reese. With her knowing he lived in a group home, knowing one of the bad things he did.

K.C. knew he should have told her. Clare had told him her personal stuff. Like always being just a shadow to her sister. About her sister's rape and attempted suicide. Things he wouldn't have thought she'd been through just from looking at her.

But looks can be deceiving. Clare always looked at him like he was the good guy. The smart, safe guy, the one that she knew she could trust. K.C. liked it, he liked the way she treated him like a good kid and did look at him and see his record.

K.C. knew better. His real family, the kids at his old school, his new foster family, the teachers at Degrassi. Knew he wasn't the good kid, the perfect guy. He'd done bad things. Things he was ashamed of, things he wished he could forget. Stealing a car wasn't the only bad thing he'd done. K.C. wasn't kidding when he told Clare she didn't want to know about his past.

She had said that she wouldn't treat him any different, that they'd still be friends. That's what they all say. Then everyone would just write him off. K.C. would receive the scarred looks in the hall way, other troublemakers would start to pick fights with him, and life wouldn't get any better from there. And honestly, K.C. didn't want things between him and Clare to turn out like that. She was special.

The bell rang, shaking K.C. from his thoughts. Gathering his books together, he was about to walk out of media emersions. Next thing he knew, Clare was rushing after him in the hall, shouting his name, before finally being able to tug him to a stop by his sleeve. She looked exhausted, more tired than he'd ever seen her. He silently prayed that she wasn't coming down with something. K.C. avoided looking in her eyes. He didn't think he could face her.

Clare's small hand reached up to pull his chin down to look at her. K.C. knew she'd been crying.

"Why can't we talk about this? Why are you ignoring me?" she asked in a strained whisper.

"I don't know what you mean." K.C. replied, avoiding her gaze again.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. Ever since that thing with Connor and Reese. I told you, what you've done doesn't change anything." Clare shouted ,breaking down in tears again.

"It does change everything. It changes what I think about myself and how everyone else at Degrassi looks at me." K.C. shouted back.

K.C. turned his back to walk away but Clare stopped him by grabbing ahold of his hand.

"Please can we just talk about this?" Clare whispered through tears "Just tell me why you're acting like this. I don't care what anyone else thinks about you."

K.C. released a breath he didn't know he was holding and sat down next to his locker, pulling Clare down with him.

"I'm not proud of it. I was serious when I said it's not anything you'd like hearing." K.C. warned her.

"I want to know." she told him clutching his hand, and for a second when she looked at him, it made him think that everything would be okay.

"I guess you've heard about how my friends and I stole a car." he stated and Clare nodded, "that's not all. I did drugs and drunk, went to parties, and…did lots of things I shouldn't have."

"Like what? It doesn't matter what you've done. I'm always going to like you K.C." Clare told him reassuringly.

"I'm not any virgin Clare. There were girls, lots of them. And I wish I would have waited. I didn't save myself for the right person. And I beat up my dad, he was drinking constantly and got kicks out of beating up my mom." he winced when he told her this.

"It's ok. We all make mistakes. And I don't care if you or Alli or anyone else has had sex. And I think it was nice the way you defended your mom." Clare said instantly realizing her slip up. She had a hard time keeping things form K.C., she wished she could just stop and tell him everything. Clare knew he'd always listen and his warm hand and deep soothing voice always made her feel better, and in K.C.'s strong arms she knew she could do anything.

"So Alli didn't wait either." he chuckled lightly "I knew this would happen if she went out with Johnny. Were they careful? Is she you know…pregnant?" K.C. asked whispering.

"I don't know. But things aren't going to be any different between me and her…or me and you" Clare said looking him in the eyes.

"Promise me you'll wait." K.C. asked his voice filled with seriousness.

"For sex, you mean?" she asked

"Yeah, I want you to wait until your absolutely sure that he's the one." K.C. smiled at her.

"And how will I know when I find him?" Clare laughed.

"Ask me for the golden seal of approval." he told her and reached out to kiss her temple. "And just so you know, I was careful. I made sure nothing went wrong…between me and.."

"It's okay. I know you were." Clare interrupted and kissed him on the cheek. "Want to show me that super human strength of yours by caring my books home for me." she asked holding his hand.

"I'd do anything for a damsel in distress." K.C. laughed. "Your so…"

"Charming?" he finished.

"Yes K.C. Very charming." Clare told him.

She was different. Maybe this time things wouldn't turn out bad. This time was going to be different. K.C. would make sure of it.


End file.
